Pokemon: Master Chronicles (Kanto Region)
by Neurophysiologic
Summary: In order to become a pokemon master you must defeat all six regions. Jace is about to embark on the ultimate quest. See things through his eyes and find out if he has what it takes to defeat all of the regions. Please read and rate. Chapter one is up and chapter two will be coming shortly. OC application will be at the end of chapter two.


**Pokemon: Master Chronicles  
(Kanto Region)  
****Chapter 1: My name is Jace****  
**

* * *

I've always wanted to become a pokemon master. Yet I never understood how that  
dream could ever become imaginable.

I've never really shown any real interest in pokemon or the battles that they contest in.  
It was a concept that to me... felt a bit harsh. I really couldn't understand how a trainer,  
or a pokemon for that matter, would even want to do such a thing.

Though, I've always wanted to go on those treacherous yet rewarding journeys. Be the  
guy that won battles and put himself into situations where only he could be the hero.  
It just isn't who I am.

I'm the guy you call when you wanna win a game of Call of Duty. I dominate in that  
world. Video games are my specialty.

It is still my dream to be the guy that goes out there and takes the world of pokemon  
by storm. I live in a world filled with the things. Everyone in this world knows all about  
them. Growing up, everyone learns all about the pokemon you can start with. I always  
took a personal liking to the Fire-Type, charmander. Yet I love the evolutions of the Water-  
Type, squirtle. I'm already at a cross roads here and I haven't even started my journey.

Charizard is cool and all, but when you add another type such as flying, to a Fire-Type  
pokemon all you really do is rid them of the weakness to Ground-Types and add the  
weakness to Electric-Types. Personally, I feel a pokemon of the Fire-Type shouldn't be  
weak to a pokemon of the Electric-Type. It just makes no sense.

Blastoise doesn't have to worry about such a thing. It is a pure Water-Type pokemon  
through and through. Of course that means being weak to both Electric-Types and Grass-  
Types. At least it makes sense. In my mind at least.

Anyway, before I rant on too much further. I am twelve years old now and for the most  
part all of my friends have left on their own journeys. That happened at least two years  
ago.

I don't have some dumb excuse like "I wanted to study pokemon more" or "I wasn't  
allowed to leave". I just didn't want to leave my comfortable life style. I'm more of a  
wishful thinker than a doer.

I live in the Kanto region. Pallet Town to be more exact. It couldn't get any more perfect  
than that. I don't even have to travel to start my journey. Though I'll be doing tons of  
traveling once I actually begin my journey.

Tomorrow my journey begins. I go see professor Bloom at her lab and then I make the  
tough decision of which pokemon to start with. Here I am, sitting in my room on my laptop  
scanning through the internet on information of the two pokemon I have to choose between.  
How lousy. Why put such a decision on a child? It's just plain cruel.

See, I can't just carelessly do something. I'm either all in or not going to have anything to  
do with it. I typically over think everything and catch myself rambling on in my own mind.  
Talk about a small attention span.

It happens all to often though. My rants can go on for some time. I've been known to  
go way off topic and get to the point where nobody even knows what the original  
conversation was.

Still. I have a very important decision to make.

What am I going to wear? How many changes of clothes should I put into my item balls?  
How many item balls should I even bring? Mom bought me tons of the things. She said  
label each one and then put them all in a box or something. Then use one final item ball  
to make it so my haul for this journey is at a minimum. Makes sense.

I don't understand the mechanics of an item ball. It does the same thing a pokeball does  
but with everyday objects. Well, I guess you could say I don't understand the mechanics of  
a pokeball either. This probably doesn't mean much to others, but I have been told I have  
something called low latent inhibition.

Normally that would mean for someone to be highly inattentive and always distracted  
by the things around them. Doctor says that because of my above average I.Q. I process  
these things much better and it ultimately makes me more aware of things. Sounds like  
something that will make me better at pokemon battles. It sure helps me when I'm  
playing Playstation.

I can't say I'm more aware than other people. Not really something you feel when  
you have something different about you. You just feel like you. Is what I see and do  
really that different from others? I sure hope not. I just wanna be like everyone else.

At least until I become a pokemon master. Even then I want to blend though.

A true pokemon master doesn't just conquer Kanto, Johto or any region for that matter.  
In this world the only people that can be called 'pokemon master' are those who have  
conquered all of the regions. I have looked into this. There are only two people that have  
accomplished this. Defeating one region can't be easy. So defeating over six? Impossible.

One of the masters has recently died of old age. The other one is a woman in her sixties.  
So you can see that this isn't a task that is easily done. This task is nearly impossible.  
There are about four people that have defeated two regions and two people that have  
conquered three regions. These six trainers are legendary.

The moment you defeat your second region you are famous. Everyone knows your name  
and face. Everyone except me at least. I try my best not to follow someone else's path.  
So I avoid anything and everything involving these people. I do hear it took both pokemon  
masters over twenty years to earn their thrones. That should really tell you how hard it is  
to do this. I understand I keep stressing this. I wouldn't do so if it wasn't true.

Not everyone understands what it takes to defeat all of the regions. At least the people  
that aren't trying to do so. Some people give up on the dream and become a Gym Leader.  
Others are even more skilled and choose to be the wall that you must climb as a member  
of the Elite Four. Only if you're approved by the pokemon league though.

Tomorrow it begins. I'm so close to beginning this journey. My eyelids are starting to feel  
heavy now. This is really what I have been waiting for. I want to fall asleep. I don't want  
to dream or anything else that will delay me starting my journey tomorrow.

Even with a groggy mind, I can't sleep. I'm just laying here. Insomnia? No. Just a kid waiting  
for Christmas. "Ah!" Comes out of my mouth as I stretch and yawn. My mind. I'm starting  
to lose focus. Soon, I'll be...

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

Where did time go? The sound of my alarm going off can only mean that it is morning.  
Six o'clock in the morning to be exact. My excitement from the night before seems to  
have disappeared and it is now replaced by drowsiness. Normally you don't notice  
how tired you are in the morning until you have something that needs to be done.  
You immediately take notice that all of the planning you've done the night before  
means nothing.

Right now I just want to sleep some more. I can't do that. I know that in a mere two  
hours it will be a pokemon and me heading to Viridian City. That feels like such a long  
ways away. Not that I care at this very moment. All I know is that right now I'm exhausted.  
Route One was always forbidden without a pokemon. I've been there a number of  
times with my dad, but I never saw a wild pokemon. So I never understood why.

I sit up and move to the edge of my bed. I'm suddenly overcome with an overwhelming  
feeling. I'm starting to feel sick. I want to throw up. I know all I'm feeling is my nerves  
taking over my body. I want to stand but my legs feel weak.

I push through the unsteady and nauseating feelings and I stand up. I look around my  
bedroom in a daze for a moment. For some reason my parents gave me the larger of the  
two bedrooms when we moved into this apartment.

A few feet from my bed is a desk with my laptop. A few inches to the left of the desk is  
a short dresser with my thirty-two inch television and Playstation 3 on it. At the foot of  
my bed is a small cushioned bench that I normally slide over so that I can sit closer to the  
television for whatever game I'm playing at the moment.

My controller lays motionless on the bench. Next to my dresser is a sliding door closet  
filled with an assortment of clothing. The rest of the clothes being in the dresser of  
course. Not including the ones scattered on the floor. Those are dirty though. I was  
suppose to put them in a hamper but I never got around to it. Plus my mom always  
ends up doing it anyway. Why fight it? There are a couple of plates and cups on the floor  
and on the desk as well. Again. Mom usually gets that stuff.

My walls are covered in posters. Mostly just posters of pokemon. I have a poster with the  
Elite Four on it as well. Other than that there are a couple of bands up and even a map  
of the Kanto region. I've studied this map thoroughly. Seems like the smartest way to  
prepare for my journey.

I have one of those lamps that are pretty tall next to my bed. Behind that lamp is a  
window. That window is almost behind my full size bed but it has a few inches fore that.  
I'm sure it'd be even if I had a queen size. As I'm standing here I feel the cold hard wood  
floor beneath my feet. A cold chill comes up from my feet, through my spine and of course  
sends the signal to my brain. I really hate cold chills. A shiver for a moment and then it  
passes just as quickly as it came.

I slowly make my way to my bedroom door, wiping my eyes to rid myself of the nights  
sleep. I really hate it when my eyes water. Wiping them can't possibly be safe. I grab  
the handle to my door and slowly open it. I walk out into the apartments tiny hallway.

Across from my bedroom is the door to my parents bedroom. Directly to the right of my  
bedroom door is a wall. A few feet down the hallway to the left of my parents bedroom is  
another door and that is my destination. The bathroom. The hall isn't very big and it is  
pretty plain, excluding the couple of family photos my mom has hanging up.

After using the restroom, taking what could be my last shower, and brushing my teeth;  
I head to the kitchen. Directly at the end of the hallway is a large open space that most  
families would call a living room. For us, it is just a room with a couch, a table, and a  
television. We don't really do too much living in there. Mom takes her laptop in there when  
she needs to do some work. That's really about it. At the end of the hallway, on the left is  
an archway to the kitchen.

My nerves still haven't dispersed at all and my head is starting to feel light. I'm feeling a bit  
dizzy due to this nervous feeling. Not only is this my first time really leaving home. This is  
my first time coming into any real contact with a pokemon. Despite my dad working with  
professor Bloom as a lab assistant.

By the time I make it down the hall to where the kitchen is, I see my moom finishing up  
breakfast. The smell is sickening. My stomach is upset to the point of barely being able  
to hold in the barf. That is undoubtedly going to show itself today. I manage to scarf  
down a slice of dry toast but it doesn't give me strength. What could?

"It'll be okay." My mom says, trying to assure me. That surely wouldn't be enough. The  
only way I am going to get past this flustered feeling is to just get what I need done.  
I go back to my room and grab my item ball. Everything I could possibly need is in  
there. I am actually surprised by how many I am using. Twenty-three item balls. That  
is twenty-three items I am using before I even begin my journey. I also have twenty-  
seven extras due to mom buying everything in bulk. Within the empties I put backpacks  
and other things of that nature so that I can use the minimal amount of them. It is the  
right way to do things.

I go to my closet and grab a pair of blue jeans that are hanging up and put them on.  
I then go over to my dresser and grab a pair of socks and a shirt that has a picture of  
the Elite Four on it. I take at glance at my clock. I grab the item ball that contains all of  
my items and quickly make my way out of the door. "I love you mom." Those are my last  
words. I know nothing more needs to be said. As I run, I hear her reply, "I love you too.  
Be safe." With that, I am off to begin this difficult journey.

The butterflies in my stomach begin to settle at this point. That is a good thing. The  
pressure finally leaves my chest and is now solely dormant in my stomach. Though  
there is a slight pressure in my head still. There is no getting around this uneasy  
feeling. I only live about four blocks away from professor Bloom's lab and I make it  
there in a matter of minutes. I am an hour early and yet I have to be one of the last  
people to get here. Upon my arrival, there is a group of at least twenty-four people  
waiting. Things at this point feel very real.

I don't know why I expected to be the only one doing this today. Dad did tell me that  
they did this once a month. Of course there are going to be more than just a couple  
of people. Pallet Town isn't small by any means so there are plenty of kids wanting  
to become trainers.

My parents told me that it used to be a small quiet town before defeating the regions  
became a real thing. There are shops and hotels all over the place. There is a large  
apartment complex, where I live, that all of the lab assistants live in. Very few people  
actually own houses. They are pretty scarce here. This town has pretty much become  
an attraction because of the pokemon lab.

There are plenty of kids wanting to start a journey that are from this town. Not only  
that. A lot of people from other regions come here as well. How else would one come  
to conquer the world?

As I draw closer I notice three guys in front of a crowd of people and soon realize that  
these aren't all trainers. There are a couple of them behind the group but the rest are  
News Station reporters giving interviews to those three trainers. The irritable feeling  
returned. It hits me pretty hard. I've never been in front of a camera before. I know I  
am going to be camera shy. Things are going to go bad quickly.

I make my way to one of the extra trainers after forcing my way through my nerves. "Are  
they interviewing all of us new trainers?" I ask this with a slight hesitation. It is obvious  
that I am worried about going on camera. I don't care if anyone knows it.

"Interviewing us? Hell no. Seems like we have some really strong people getting starters  
in the Kanto region with us. Looks like the next chance to challenge the Elite Four is  
gone."

"Strong trainers? How could they be if they are just getting starters like us?" I honestly  
have no idea how that works. Before he said anything I realize what he meant but he  
already began explaining it to me. It would be rude to stop him mid sentence. So I  
listen anyway.

"They are all from other regions. Not only that. All three of them have defeated more than  
one region."

At least I did learn something new from his explanation. Though it was short and sweet.  
I'm just glad that I don't have to listen to an answer I already know. Though I do find this  
to be a good opportunity to actually find out who these guys are. "So. Who are they?"

The guy smirked as if he was waiting to explain this to someone. "I'll start with the short  
one with the spiky blond hair, cold eyes, headphones, and gray hoodie. His name is Sven  
Eisenberg. Right now he is one of two trainers that has defeated three regions. He is also  
said to be the stronger of the two. Though they have never actually faced off in a battle.  
His favorite color is blue. Favorite food is sweets. He is fifteen years old and has never  
lost a battle. Personality wise. He is pretty carefree and lax. He does have an unnatural  
addiction to sweets though."

This guy really has a lot of information. I didn't ask for a life story but he seems to have  
one. I did stumble on the right person here though. He seems to be the type of person  
that collects data on people. He moved on to the next person.

"The tall one with short dark brown hair wearing the orange t-shirt is Blake Summers. He  
has defeated two regions so far. He started this journey the same time Sven did in the  
same region. Those two are considered to be prodigies when it comes to pokemon training."

"What region did they start in?" I interrupted.

"I was getting there." He says with irritation in his voice. "They are both from Sinnoh.  
They are both actually from Sunyshore City. Blake feels as though he is the rival of Sven.  
Blake's favorite color is orange. His favorite food is steak smothered in mushrooms. He is  
fifteen years old just like Sven. It took him three times to beat the Sinnoh League and only  
one to beat the Unova League. Both Blake and Sven agreed that Unova was easier than  
Sinnoh and Sven said that it was also easier than the Kalos region. Personality wise, Blake  
is pretty easy going and a pretty sarcastic person. Though he really hates to lose and talks  
down to those that beat him. He is very competitive."

I immediately take notice to this guy adding Sven into everything. Sven this. Sven that. I  
have learned more about Sven than I have Blake. Though it is nice to know what kind  
of monster he is. Blake seems pretty childish to me though. Talking down to people that  
beat him. I can't even begin to understand the logic to that.

"Finally there is Natalya Volkov. The girl with the long brown hair, red short shorts, and  
yellow tank top. Like Blake, she has lost to Sven. She was defeated in Unova by him in  
the preliminaries during her second try. The year before she made it to the Elite Four and  
was utterly crushed by the first member. The following year she lost to him. The year after  
that, she finally defeated the Elite Four and claimed victory over them. She too has two  
regions under her belt. Though she isn't considered a prodigy like those two. Before Unova  
she defeated the Hoenn region, which is where she is from. Dewford Town to be exact.  
It took her three tries to defeat that region as well. She is twenty-two years old. Her  
favorite color is yellow and her favorite food is beef stroganov. Personality wise, she is  
a hard ass. She has a hot temper and has many buttons to be pushed. She is nice. Just  
don't push her."

Even though it took her a long time to do it. Natalya is still a person that has defeated  
two regions. Her skills can't easily be rivaled. Though, I'm curious how a battle between  
her and Blake would go. I would love to see that match. It is very obvious why the two  
of them are here in Pallet Town now. They are here to defeat Sven. I wonder how many  
people are here to beat him. Perhaps even the guy feeding me this information is here to  
do so. "How do you know all of this?"

He smirked once more. "Well, my goal is to defeat Sven. So I know everything about him  
and the people that have also made their goal to defeat him. I'm from the Sinnoh region  
as well. I'm from Twinleaf Town. I was only nine when I watched him begin his journey  
and after he defeated the Sinnoh league with ease, I decided to defeat him. I follow him  
to every region and battle it out in the preliminaries. I never actually got to face him but  
I'm hoping to one day show my worth and beat him. I need to do it before he defeats  
all of the regions and becomes a master."

I honestly have no idea what to say to this guy. He follows the best trainer in the world,  
hoping to defeat him when he can't even beat the other trainers that aren't near his  
level. How absurd.

He extended his hand. "The names Mac Fig. And you are?"

I didn't want to shake this guys hand. I didn't want to tell him any information. He just  
seems like some sort of background character that is extremely plain but has just enough  
wrong with him to throw in an assortment of plots as filler. I'm sure I don't fill the roll of  
a major character but this can't be good for my image. And his name is Mac Fig. What kind  
of plain name is Mac Fig!? "My name is Jace. Jace Owens." I of course grabbed his hand and  
shook. I didn't want to be rude to the guy just because he had stalker-like traits. Who am  
I to judge?


End file.
